


Escape

by The_Utterly_Clumsy_Ninja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Gaara, College, Gaara is FTM, Gen, LeeGaa, M/M, Multi, Music, NaruLee, NaruLeeGaa, Other, Poly Relationship, Polyamory, Roommates, Top Lee, Top Naruto, Trans Gaara, University AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Utterly_Clumsy_Ninja/pseuds/The_Utterly_Clumsy_Ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaara is not sure he's going to like his new roommates. </p><p>For one, they are both loud, something that the quiet man doesn't particularly like. But as time goes on and secrets come loose, Gaara finds himself falling into emotions he isn't sure he can handle. </p><p>Naruto and Lee have been friends for years. after almost a year of being together, sleeping together and not quite making that step into dating, they find things beginning to change when their cute new roommate seems to fill the space they didn't realize was there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bloatedcrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloatedcrayon/gifts).



> Blame BloatedCrayon for this, her and her drawings have spurred me to write another NaruLeeGaa fic. 
> 
> this one is probably gonna be a multi-chapter so wait for more updates!
> 
> enjoy!

* * *

 

The clock clicked just above the front register, almost echoing in the quiet atmosphere. The little shop wasn’t busy with only a few people browsing amongst the shelves and sitting at the tables.

Gaara groaned inwardly, he had fifteen more minutes to go before he could leave and he desperately just wanted to get meeting his new roommates over with. He hadn’t met the two men he would be sharing a small apartment with two other men who went to his school.

Gaara hadn’t been too happy when Temari informed him that she was making him go out and enjoy “campus life” by forcing him to get a place with two other men his age. Temari said she would cover the expenses but Gaara had refused. He had a job and he would pay for the room and board.

Gaara lifted the box of books in front of him to the ground, taking care to lay out the copies of the latest English textbook onto the main display. He lowered his knee to the ground as he started to arrange the hard and heavy books. This would kill the time he had left.

Temari and Kankuro had both met the men he would be moving in with. Temari said that they were a little odd but that would work for Gaara since he was odd too. All Gaara knew is that one of the men was a martial artist and was majoring in teaching so he could open his own dojo. The other was studying business and was going to help run the dojo with the other man.

Gaara just hoped whoever these men were that they would just leave them alone in peace. He wasn’t at Konoha University to make friends, he was here to learn and practice his music in peace. The bell above the door tinkled as someone entered the otherwise quiet bookstore.

“Hey, can anyone help me with finding this book?” a loud voice said before Gaara could even think about opening his mouth to greet the customer. Gaara’s head snapped up and his eyes met with a pair of blue ones as the blond man waved at him.

“Hey, do you work here?’ the man asked, raising a blond eyebrow at Gaara. The thin young man bit back a groan and rose from the display. He turned to the man, scanning him with a judgmental eye.

The man was tall, taller than Gaara by at least a few inches with blond hair that looked almost unnaturally yellow in the fluorescent lights of the store. He had whisker-like scars on his face, possibly birthmarks. Gaara honestly didn’t care enough to find out.

“Yes, how can I help you?” Gaara said, looking at the clock again to check the time. He had ten minutes to help this man and get something to eat before meeting up with his new roommates and moving his things in. He just hoped this would be quick.

“Yeah, I need this new book for class tomorrow and I can’t seem to find it anywhere.” The man said, looking the redhead over and giving him a bright grin. “Could you help me?” Gaara sighed and nodded, taking the piece of paper that the man was holding out with the name of the textbook and the author.

Gaara walked over to the archive computer to type out the title as the man followed after him, leaning against the counter and looking up at him with wide eyes. Gaara was actually surprised by how blue the man’s eyes were. They were a clear and soft blue, the kind of blue that would be described in love songs.

“I’m Naruto by the way,” Naruto introduced, meeting Gaara’s eyes. Gaara looked back down at his computer, not paying attention to the man as he read the screen.

“Gaara.” He said simply as he turned back to the man. “We don’t have that book in stock at the moment but I can order one for you if you’d like.” Naruto shrugged, letting out a heavy sigh and a groan. Gaara rolled his eyes when the other man wasn’t looking. If he wanted the book that bad why not get it before one day before class started.

Maybe this guy was just lazy.

“That’s fine, guess it’s my fault for waiting so long,” Naruto complained as Gaara turned back to the screen. Naruto leaned back over and leaned his face in his hand.

“So do you go to Konoha University?” he asked as Gaara typed away. The red head sighed audibly this time. Why was this guy asking him so many questions?

“Yes, I’m a first year,” Gaara stated as the man split into another huge grin and sat back up.

“That’s awesome, ya know!” Naruto exclaimed, making several people stare at him with annoyed looks. The blond ignored them as he started to talk animatedly.

“I go there too, I’m a first year in business,” Naruto stated, running his hand through his already messy hair. Gaara raised a non-existent brow and made no move to acknowledge the blond as he continued on.

“I go there with my best friend, he’s in the teaching program.” Naruto continued on, moving his hands as he spoke. “We’ve been friends since we were in diapers since his dad is dating my older brother. Kakashi’s a pervert but bushier brows sensei seems to like that…I’ll never get it.” Gaara blinked at the man as he wrote down the time his book would be arriving.

“Here, it should be here by Friday,” Gaara said, trying to cut off the conversation. It was two minutes past the end of his shift and he was starving. Naruto nodded, taking the paper and looking up at Gaara just as the redhead’s stomach gave a loud growl.

“Are you hungry?” Naruto stated as Gaara came out from behind the counter to walk towards the back room. Gaara didn’t answer as he walked away, becoming slightly annoyed when the blond followed after him.

“You should come with me, I know this great little ramen shop just down the road!” Naruto stated as Gaara stopped to stare at him. “I have a coupon for three free bowls, I’ll get you one if you want?” Gaara pondered this for a moment, weighing how high his blood pressure would go if he had to listen to Naruto’s endless chatter much longer.

But as Kankuro had taught him, free food was something you should never refuse.

“Fine, let me get my things.” Gaara finally said with a sigh. The blond’s smile became even wider as Gaara disappeared into the back room, grabbing his guitar bag and carefully placing his arms in the straps, he sighed as he walked out of the room.

Naruto looked the bag over, gesturing for Gaara to follow him as they headed for the door. Gaara sighed following after Naruto as he started to talk again.

“Nice guitar case,” Naruto asked, making Gaara groan inwardly as he readied himself for the question he knew was coming. Every time someone saw his guitar they always asked the same things.

“You must be in the music program then,” Naruto said, walking out onto the sidewalk and turning to Gaara. “Do you have a car? The place is just down the street so we can walk.” Gaara made a small noise and headed for the crosswalk without speaking. Naruto blinked and jogged after him.

“Are you always this friendly or is it my lucky day?” Naruto said sarcastically as Gaara reached out to press the button. “You won’t make friends that way.” Gaara rolled his eyes, trying to keep his attitude in check as he answered.

“I’ve never had any friends and I don’t have much intention to find any,” Gaara stated, hoping to end the conversation there. Naruto raised a brow, crossing his arms as he cocked his head to the side in question.

“No friends?” Naruto asked as the light finally turned and they started to walk across the street. “None at all? That’s gotta be lonely.” Gaara didn’t answer as they approached the ramen place.

He had been alone for as long as he could remember, not making friends easily and being a little odd in the eyes of his peers. He had grown used to the loneliness, preferring it to actually letting people get close. Other people would only hurt him as he had learned from before.

Naruto was quiet for the first time as they walked up to the ramen shop he had been leading Gaara.

The ramen place was busy, a small shop with a single bar counter and some tables. The sign read Ichiraku Ramen and Gaara had seen it before during his late night wanderings when he couldn’t sleep but never thought of going in.

A wonderful smell wafted from the kitchen as they approached, making Gaara’s mouth water and his stomach growl again. He picked up his pace, eager to fill his aching gut when Naruto suddenly stopped in front of him, face serious as he looked into Gaara’s eyes.

“If you don’t have any friends, then I’ll be your first one!” Naruto proclaimed, grinning again as Gaara raised a brow. He had determined that this man was either stupid or crazy before but now he was certain.

Naruto was just stupid.

“Now, let’s go get some ramen to celebrate!” Naruto shouted as he waved towards the cook at the bar. “Yo, old man Ichiraku I brought a new customer!” The blond slung his arm around Gaara’s shoulder and led him into the ramen shop. Gaara stiffened at the sudden contact but didn’t pull away as he was led inside, Naruto chatting in his ear again as Gaara fought back a headache.

He hoped his new roommates weren’t this annoying.

                                                            ___________________

 

Gaara lifted his duffel bag full of his belongings out of his car, rubbing his temple as he tried to balance a box in his arms with the cat crate that held his sleeping cat, Shukaku. The large, sandy colored tabby had successfully slept the whole way here and Gaara just wanted to get him inside before he awoke and cried for food.

Gaara was not having a good afternoon so far, he had a raging headache and still needed to carry in his other instruments.

Eating ramen with Naruto had resulted in him being an hour off schedule and his head pounding from the sheer volume of the blond. Naruto had somehow bullied Gaara into giving him his cell phone number and Gaara was instantly regretting the decision.

If he never saw the blond again, it would be too soon.

Walking carefully to avoid disrupting the box, he walked up to the apartment complex and began a careful trek up the stairs to the third floor. He was grateful that Temari had already had his bed brought up along with his dresser and his desk. He wouldn’t have been able to move those on his own.

Gaara kicked at the door when he found the apartment number. The gold plate on the door read number three. Gaara could hear music from inside the apartment as he kicked the door. The radio turned down, muffling the sound as Gaara heard footsteps approach. The door swung open and a tall man with shiny black hair and the largest eyebrows Gaara had ever seen answered the door.

“You must be Gaara!” the man exclaimed, wiping his hand on the pink apron he wore. Gaara eyed the garment. The apron was pink, with frills along the straps and a giant smiling turtle pocket on the front.

“I am Rock Lee but you may call me Lee,” Lee said as he moved forward to take the box from Gaara’s hands. Gaara eyed the man’s muscles as he did, they rippled under his shirt and Gaara wondered how such a strong man could wear an apron so girly. “Let me help you take these to your room and you can let your cat out. Do you have more?” Gaara nodded as Lee turned, letting Gaara walk inside.

The apartment was small but relatively clean. Hardwood floors led to the living room where an old green couch rested in the middle of the room in front of a cheap television that was balanced on a wooden crate. A small orange dog looked up for a moment to stare at him with one big red eye before rolling over to sleep again.

“That is my roommate’s dog, Kurama,” Lee stated as he walked up to pet the dog. “Isn’t he beautiful? He’s a Shiba Inu mixed with some kind of Asiatic wild dog.” Kurama huffed when Lee called him beautiful but didn’t bother moving as Shukaku made a small growling noise in his kennel.

Gaara made a note to keep Shukaku in his room until he could get him better acquainted with the dog. Gaara scanned the room again, taking in the lack of décor although he supposed that starving college kids couldn’t really afford much to decorate.

The only expensive looking item he could see was a gaming station and two laptops resting on the end tables. The kitchen was just to the left of the living room, the smell of beef tongue was wafting from the kitchen and Gaara felt his mouth watering.

“This is the living room, feel free to do whatever you want here and the kitchen is there. We have a table there if you prefer to do your homework there.” Lee explained, his voice perky as he pointed to the areas as he described them. “Your sister told me you like the beef tongue so I made some to welcome you. I hope it is to your liking.” Gaara raised a non-existent brow. He was beginning to wonder how the man kept acting so casual with him.

“Let me take you to your room and you can get settled in.” Lee chirped, leading Gaara down the hallway. There were three doors along the hallway and Lee stopped by the first door and opened it. Gaara peered inside and looked around the room.

His bed was resting against the wall, his dresser by the opposite wall and his desk by the window. The room was small but that suited Gaara just fine as he walked inside and laid his black guitar case beside the desk and tossing his duffel bag onto the bed.

Lee walked inside and set the box on the desk, turning back to Gaara as he set the carrier onto his bed and opened the cage door. Shukaku wiggled out, yawning and opening his yellow eyes to stare at Lee. The man reached for the cat, offering his hand for Shukaku to sniff.

The cat scanned the man, tail swishing as Gaara stiffened. Shukaku had only ever been friendly with him and often went to great lengths to test the patience of others he had contact with. Just this morning while Kankuro had been trying to get him into the cage, the large cat had urinated in Temari’s shoes and scratched Kankuro across the foot.

“I wouldn’t do that, Shukaku tends to…” Gaara started to say when Lee smiled at the cat and held out a hand, the cat sniffed the hand and bumped it with his head. Lee chuckled, scratching the animal behind the ear as Shukaku purred.

“You are a very regal looking cat, Shukaku.” Lee cooed as the cat meowed and purred. Gaara let his eyes widen at that. He had never heard Shukaku purr like that, not even with himself. Lee looked up at Gaara again.

“Would you like to help to bring up your other things?” Lee asked as Gaara walked over to his duffel bag to take out the clothes he wanted to put away. Gaara shook his head, opening his mouth to tell Lee he just wanted to be left alone when he heard the door open and shut with a slam.

“Hey, Bushy Brows!” A familiar voice that made Gaara stiffen when he recognized it. “Did the new roomie show up?” Gaara’s head gave a throb, there was no way that this could be happening. He knew the voice in an instant but secretly hoped his aching head was wrong.

“Yes, I was just showing him his room!” Lee shouted to the voice as the sound of socked feet across hardwood thundered through the house. As his head throbbed, Gaara silently prayed that the voice did not belong to who he thought it did.

A familiar blond head slid into the room, smiling brightly as he walked up behind Lee and wrapped his arms around Lee’s waist. Gaara raised a brow as Naruto rested his chin on Lee’s shoulder and Lee smiled down at him. Were these two together?

“Naruto, this is our new roommate…” Lee started to say when Naruto split into a huge grin.

“Gaara!” Naruto exclaimed as he looked Gaara over. “Small world huh?” Gaara made a small grumble as he rubbed his temple with his hand. Lee crinkled his brow, looking back and forth between the two.

“You know one another?” Lee asked as Naruto nodded as he released Lee’s waist. Naruto smiled widely as Gaara was pulled into an awkward half-armed hug.

“Yeah, I met him at the bookstore earlier when I went to find my textbook.” Naruto explained, turning to Gaara. “Then we went for ramen and I had to go.” Gaara sighed as Lee nodded, raising a brow at Naruto.

“Did you get the book you need?” Lee asked, crossing his arms at Naruto and raised an extremely large eyebrow. Gaara suddenly realized why Naruto had aptly nicknamed the man the way he had. The blond ran a hand through his hair and smiled sheepishly as he approached the door.

“I ordered it at Gaara’s bookstore and I shouldn’t really need it until the second week of class anyway,” Naruto explained as Lee turned to Gaara, giving him another bright grin as he ushered Naruto to the door. He seemed to sense that Gaara wanted to be alone. Gaara turned to his bag, continuing his unpacking.

“We will let you get settled in, let us know if you need anything,” Lee said as he led Naruto out. “Dinner will be ready in an hour but if you are not hungry I will leave it in the fridge for you to have later.” Gaara nodded, not looking up and not speaking.

Lee shut the door with a small click as Gaara let out another sigh. Lee and Naruto were just as loud as he had dreaded. How in all the world did he manage to get an apartment with the two noisiest individuals he had ever met? Gaara let out a groan. So he had two noisy roommates, a dog and a full year of school work to look forward to.

Gaara knew he should have stayed in Suna.

 

                                                            ____________________

It was later in the evening and Gaara had not come out of his room once, not even to eat dinner. Lee had shouted goodnight before closing the bedroom door but even then he had been greeted with nothing but silence.

Lee was starting to think the quiet redhead did not like them very much. As Lee readied himself for bed, pulling on his green pajama bottoms, he worried he had said something to make the redhead hate him. He bit his lips as he let out a sigh.

“What’s got you so down, Bushy Brows?” Naruto chirped up, turning on the faucet as he washed his face for bed. Lee shrugged, picking up his clothes from the floor to toss them into the hamper.

“I do not think Gaara likes us very much,” Lee stated, recalling how little Gaara seemed to want to do with them. “Maybe I said something he did not like?” Lee added to Naruto, who was brushing his teeth in the bathroom they shared in the master bedroom. The faucet turned off as Naruto washed his toothpaste down the sink.

“I’m sure it’s fine, bushy brow,” Naruto stated as he entered the room, walking over to their hamper and throwing his dirty clothes on the ground next to it. “He seemed kind of quiet before so I don’t think he talks much.” Lee nodded, his nervousness lightening a little bit. Lee sighed, he just wanted their new roommate to like him.

Gaara was very attractive, Lee had to fight to keep himself from staring at the man when he walked into the apartment. It was not as if he was actively looking for a boyfriend but he wanted to get to know the strange young man with the expressive green eyes. Gaara looked so sad behind that impassive mask he kept up, Lee wondered if there was something else there. 

Naruto walked up behind Lee, wrapping his arms around Lee’s well-muscled waist and scraping his nails over Lee’s abs. Lee gasped as Naruto pressed feather light kisses up his back.

“I will give Gaara one thing,” Naruto purred as Lee leaned back into his arms, threading his hands through Naruto’s blond locks. “He’s gorgeous.” Lee nodded as his best friend’s hands brushed his hip bones.

“His eyes look sad,” Lee said, feeling Naruto press his lips to his neck as he bit back a moan. “I-I want him to, at least, be comfortable here.” Naruto nodded as his hand finally wandered past the hem of Lee’s pants and moved downwards.

“He’ll open up later when he’s settled,” Naruto stated as he leaned towards Lee’s ear. Lee murmured as Naruto’s hand pawed at his boxers, brushing the growing arousal and making him gasp at the sudden touch.

“Are you just going to keep ignoring my hints, Lee?” Naruto purred, his hot breath tickling Lee’s ear. Lee turned around the instant he heard his name, crashing his mouth down onto Naruto’s. His hands moved up Naruto’s back and the blond moaned as calloused hands worked up his spine. Lee felt his cock twitch, readying for a fun evening.

They had been friends for as long as Lee could remember. He and Naruto had grown up together, gone to school together and weathered some of the worst things life could throw at them. From broken bones and sprained wrists to crushes and heartbreak, Naruto had always been there for Lee and Lee had always been there for Naruto.

It wasn’t until earlier this summer had their relationship taken a different turn.  

They had always been close, physical friends. Both Lee and Naruto had always hugged each other, cuddled together and even slept in the same bed during sleepovers. Even after Lee came out as gay their sophomore year of high school, Naruto was always touching Lee. It was how they showed their affection for each other.

Gender didn’t matter to Naruto and when they had gone to the beach together during the summer, they took a step forward. They had gotten a hotel room for the weekend and tried to have fun their summer before college. Both of them had been virgins before that weekend.

Naruto wanted to be rid of his virginity before college and Lee only wanted to have his first time with someone he cared about. So they took the next logical step.

It had been awkward at first, neither of them sure what to do or how the other liked to be touched. But it had brought them closer and taken their relationship to a new level of closeness that often involved more sexual activities.

Over the course of the last few months, Lee had learned more about Naruto’s body and desires than he had ever before. They slept together regularly and preferred to remain mostly exclusive to each other. They didn’t question this new dynamic, didn’t try to label what they were.

Lee loved Naruto and Naruto loved Lee that was enough for them. They didn’t feel the need for anyone else outside themselves. Other people never held their interest for long and it always ended up with them coming back to each other.

The blond was quick to thread his fingers through Lee’s thick black hair and tangle his tongue with Lee’s. A whimper and a moan escaped both boys as Lee backed Naruto up onto the mattress. There was no bed frame, just a box spring, and a mattress but Naruto hooked his legs under Lee’s knee and flipped the man onto his back.

Lee’s back hit the soft mattress and he bit back his discomfort, knowing that he would end up underneath Naruto. Lee blushed a deep red, his body giving away just how aroused he was when his growing length brushed Naruto’s thigh.

Naruto pulled away from the kiss, suckling his way down Lee’s throat as the dark haired man tried to cover his moans.

The walls were thin and they really didn’t want Gaara to become aware of their bedroom activities for at least a little while. It was a complicated thing to explain sometimes. Naruto pulled Lee’s pants down, sliding them off with practiced ease.

Lee’s arousal bobbed as it was freed from its confines and Naruto’s eyes widened for a brief moment. Heated blue eyes met brown as Naruto began kissing along Lee’s toned thighs and stopping for a moment to nuzzle and lick his balls.

Lee bit his hand, trying to hold back the moans as Naruto lifted his hand to wrap it around Lee’s hardness. Lee smiled as Naruto grinned, licking the head of Lee’s cock before pulling it into his mouth for a light suck.

Lee moaned as Naruto lowered his mouth, looking up at Lee as he suckled along the sides of Lee’s cock. The hot tongue caressed the hard flesh, suckling along it with a happy purr as Lee threaded his fingers through Naruto’s hair.

“Naruto…” Lee moaned softly as the blond began moving his hand as he capped his mouth over Lee’s head, licking along the slit as he pumped his hand. Lee whimpered as Naruto began to suck, blue eyes looking up at him.

Lee was panting as Naruto picked up the pace of his hand and mouth, bobbing his head back and forth over Lee’s head. Naruto hummed as he bobbed his head, sending wonderful sensations up Lee’s cock and up his spine. Lee felt his hips buck into Naruto’s mouth as heat gathered in his gut. Naruto lapped at the head with his tongue before giving it a hard suck and sending jolts of pleasure up Lee’s body.

It took all of Lee’s willpower not to cry out and scream as Naruto took him down his throat. Lee gasped as Naruto bobbed his head, Lee’s cock touching the back of his throat as he sucked.

Lee’s cock was huge, big enough for Naruto to take him all the way into his mouth and still have room to wrap his hand around the base. Lee felt his orgasm building, heat pooling in his lower back as Naruto took him closer to his end.

“Oh god, Naruto I’m going to…” Lee cried as he came into Naruto’s mouth and throat. Naruto swallowed down Lee’s seed easily. Naruto pulled away, wiping his mouth as he looked up at Lee.

Lee was panting, smiling down at Naruto as he pulled the man up to crash their lips together again. Lee could taste the bitter taste of himself on Naruto’s lips. Naruto tangled his hands in Lee’s hair as Lee pulled away to suckle at his throat.

Naruto reached behind the bed, somewhat distracted as Lee pawed at his boxers. Naruto grinned as his searching hand finally found his prize. He grabbed for the lube and condoms, bringing then up and letting Lee wiggle off his boxers.

Lee frowned slightly as he watched Naruto pull away and pour the lube on his fingers. He grabbed for the lube and shook his head.

“Come on Naruto,” Lee said as the blond held the lube away. “Let me be on top…” Naruto shook his head, smirking as Lee moved to get on top of him.

“You know I don’t really like being the bottom, ya know,” Naruto whined as Lee pinned him beneath him, holding him down with his arm over Naruto’s chest. Lee looked down at his friend and lover with a hard look.

Naruto jerked his hips suddenly, bringing up his other arm when Lee loosened his grip for a moment. Lee made a small noise as Naruto flipped him, pinning his long torso beneath his own. Lee blinked up as Naruto grinned down at him and let out a sigh.

“Fine…but can we please switch for next time?” Lee said as Naruto’s lubed fingers began circling his tight hole. Lee bit back a moan as the cold lube sent a shock of pleasure up his spine.

“We’ll see.” Naruto teased as he inserted a single finger, drawing a gasp from Lee as the man let the muscles pull him in. Lee felt his heart rate pick up as Naruto pulled the single digit in and out before pouring more lube onto his fingers and inserting a second finger.

“God, Lee,” Naruto said, his tone one of awe as Lee looked up at him. “You look so good like this.” Lee murmured as Naruto scissored his fingers, stretching him before inserting a third finger. Lee let out a gasp as Naruto brushed his prostate, cheeks flushing as the jolts of pleasure sent a shiver up his spine.

Naruto pulled his fingers away, looking down at Lee with lust filled eyes.

“Condom or no?” Naruto asked, holding up the small package as he rubbed the lube onto his cock. Lee shook his head as his growing arousal began to ache.

They had both been tested recently and frankly, Lee liked the feeling of skin on skin a little better than with the condom. If he was going to have to bottom, he, at least, wanted to make it feel good.

“Just put it in already, please.” Lee growled, frustrated that Naruto was taking so long. The blond laughed a little as he positioned the head of his cock against Lee’s opening. Lee whimpered into his hand as Naruto circled the muscles with his cock for just a moment before pushing the head in.

Lee moaned a little louder than he meant to as Naruto pushed in, taking his time to let Lee adjust to him. As soon as Naruto was fully seated inside of him, he paused to let Lee regulate his breathing. The muscles burned as Lee adjusted, lifting his hand to cup Naruto’s cheek.

“God, Lee,” Naruto whispered as he leaned his head on Lee’s shoulder and let Lee tangle his fingers into his hair. “I can feel your heartbeat…” Lee felt his heart swell with affection as Naruto kissed his neck, pulling his hips out slightly before thrusting back in slowly.

Lee groaned as Naruto thrust into him, bucking his hips in time with him until they found a steady rhythm. Naruto hit his prostate head on as Lee wrapped his legs around his waist. He wasn’t entirely comfortable with the sensation of being filled but it still felt good.

“Naruto…please, go faster,” Lee begged as he felt pleasure jolt up his spine. Naruto’s hand snaked between them, wrapping around Lee’s half-hard length and running a thumb over the sensitive head as he picked up speed and began to fully pound into Lee.

Lee buried his face in Naruto’s shoulder, trying to quiet his moans and gasps with every thrust of Naruto’s hips. Naruto’s hand stroked Lee’s sensitive cock in time with his thrusts as the pleasure began to build and he felt his end approaching.

“Lee,” Naruto panted in the man’s ear, his thrusts beginning to become sporadic as head pooled in his gut. “Do you want me to pull out? I’m not going to last much longer.” Lee whined, wrapping his arms tighter around Naruto’s shoulders as he loosened his legs.

Naruto took the hint, pulling out just before he came and pulling away from Lee. He used his left hand to stroke himself as he pulled another orgasm from Lee’s tired body with the other. Naruto whimpered as he came, coating Lee’s stomach in his seed just before Lee met his own end.

Their seed mixed on Lee’s toned abs as Naruto stilled his hand, collapsing next to Lee. They laid there for a moment, breathing heavy as Naruto’s hand curled over Lee’s.

Lee smiled, intertwining their hands as he turned his head to Naruto. The blond was gorgeous right now as he laid with his eyes closed for a moment as he tried to get his breathing back to normal. Lee’s heart warmed at the sight as he sat up to wipe the mess off himself with the tissues he kept at his bedside.

“We should really try to be quieter now that it is not just us…” Lee started to say as he turned back to Naruto. Then he noticed the blond already asleep on his pillow, snoring lightly

Lee chuckled as he settled onto the pillow. Naruto rolled over in his sleep as Lee laid back down, moving over to cuddle into Lee’s side as the other man’s arm wrapped around him. The blond let out a content sigh as his arm went around Lee’s waist as sleep began to call to him.

Lee pulled the covers over them, making sure Naruto was at least covered around the waist. Both of them tended to get warm at night and he knew Naruto would kick them off in his sleep at some point.

Lee settled back down next to his friend and was asleep in two seconds, his snores filling the room immediately                                         

___________________________

 

Gaara dangled his legs over the side of the fire escape, the cool night air clearing his head as he plucked at the strings on his guitar. His headphones were on, mini amp beside him as he tried to find the next chord for the piece he was working on.

He had finally gotten enough quiet to work on his music, barely noticing when the sun setting and the darkness beginning to surround him. At one point he could have sworn he had heard a falling sound coming from his room but he didn’t bother to look. Shukaku was probably knocking things about.

He sighed as he tried to come up with something. Over the summer, the professor of musical theory class had told him that he needed to work on putting his emotions into the music. The theory was all fine and good but the music was only as good as the emotions it drew from people and Gaara was not very good with emotions.

He knew what sounded best, he could employ every theory and create a well-done piece. But as the professor and his siblings had pointed out, his music seemed dry and lacking in something. Gaara sighed as he tried to play something from the heart but...

The red head sighed, standing up to crawl back in through his window. He hooked his hand under the sill, pushing the barely closed window open as he lifted one leg into the room. He could hear loud snores from the room down the hall and rolled his eyes.

Even in their sleep, his new roommates managed to be loud. Gaara found no problem with the men despite that. Lee seemed friendly enough and Naruto was annoying but they had both left him alone in his room after he had arrived.

Gaara lifted his shirt over his head, his ribcage aching from the overuse of his binder. Gaara sighed as he unhooked the sides of the garment and pulled it off. He looked up towards the dresser mirror, feeling the bile rising in his throat as he gazed at his reflection.

With a sigh, he reached into his freshly organized dresser drawer and took out his sports bra and largest shirt he owned. He pulled the bra over his head, not looking at himself as he did. After he got his shirt on, he could barely see the small mounds of flesh that felt heavy on his chest.

Gaara’s stomach gave a growl as he ran a hand through his hair. He hadn’t eaten since lunch and he should go get some food. He needed to go shopping for the things he needed but Lee had said he would put food away for him. Gaara opened the door, wandering out into the kitchen.

The house was quiet and as Gaara walked past the couch in the living room, Kurama looked up at him. The dog’s eyes glowed in the darkness as he looked Gaara over. The man blinked at him, not intimidated by the low growl he heard the dog utter.

He walked past the dog and into the kitchen, turning on the light so he could see. The fridge was in the corner and Gaara walked over to it. He pulled the door open and scanned the contents of the fridge.

It was relatively empty, with the exception of several tubs of food with Lee’s name on them. They appeared to be some sort of green balls that Gaara didn’t think looked very appetizing. He scanned the shelves until his eyes settle on a tub with his name and a note on it.

Gaara lifted the tub, picking up the note and skimming the words.

**Welcome to your new home! I hope everything is to your liking and feel free  to try the medicine balls my father made for me. They are amazing for your health and stamina!**

**_Stay away from the weird medicine ball crap Bushier Brows sensei makes for Lee! They taste like death and toilet water!_ **

**_Sincerely,_ **

**Lee _and Naruto._**

Naruto’s handwriting was barely legible next to Lee’s neat writing, a poorly drawn image of what looked to be Kurama with the word crime scene in the middle of its body, a ghost leaving his body. A small plate with which Gaara assumed were the medicine balls with a skull and crossbones laid in front of the dog. Gaara could only guess that was Naruto’s doing.

It was good the man was pursuing business because he clearly had no talent for art.

Gaara rolled his eyes at the note, a small smile pulling at the edge of his face. It was nice of them to think of him. Gaara took the tub, pocketing the note as he went to microwave to heat up the beef tongue that had been laid into the tub.

The smell of onions and garlic was nice as he heated the food, making Gaara’s stomach growl as he waited. The microwave dinged and Gaara took the tub to the table to eat. He laid his laptop and headphones out onto the table as he took a seat.

Gaara felt a presence enter the kitchen as he took out his fork to eat his food. Kurama walked over to him, taking a spot next to Gaara’s chair and looking up at him with his narrowed red eyes. Gaara stared at the dog for a moment before cutting a piece of the beef tongue and offering it to the beast.

Kurama sniffed the food for a moment, eyes never leaving Gaara’s as he took the meat and laid at the red head’s feet to busy himself with eating. Gaara shrugged to himself and turned to put his headphones over his head.

He quickly opened his music program and clicked on one track from his list of music. The little clock on his laptop read four a.m. and Gaara hummed to himself.

He had a class at eight o’clock and he should try to get some sleep if he could. Insomnia had been a problem for him his whole life but no matter what he tried, he could never go to sleep or stay asleep for longer than a few hours.

Gaara lifted the food to his mouth, savoring the taste. Lee had managed to get the beef tongue mostly right, even if it was a little over salted for Gaara’s tastes. Gaara chewed his food and busied himself editing music tracks as Kurama laid his head on his feet, keeping them warm in the cool temperature of the house.

Gaara was slightly grateful, he was always cold anyway.

                                                            ______________________

 

Lee walked into the kitchen, the sun barely shining light through the windows as he walked into the kitchen to get some water before he went on his daily run. He always rose early for his daily training. With his martial arts training, he needed to keep in shape even if he was still a little sore from Naruto’s rough treatment the night before.

As he walked into the kitchen, Lee was shocked to find Gaara asleep on the table. Gaara’s laptop lay in front of him and his head tucked into the crook of his arm. He must have fallen asleep working.

Lee approached the man carefully, not wanting to scare him when he noticed Kurama asleep at the man’s feet and the tub he had put the beef tongue in laid next to the sink. There was a small note next to it, the same one they had left Gaara but with curvy, neat script added to the bottom.

                                                            _Thank you for the food._

Lee’s heart warmed at the little note, drawing a chuckle from him when he spotted the smaller note over Naruto’s small doodle he had left.

                                                _Don’t major in art, Naruto._

Lee turned to Gaara, pondering whether or not he should wake the man. It was six thirty now and he wasn’t sure about Gaara’s schedule for school. Lee decided to take a chance as he turned to the coffee pot and made the pot. Naruto always like coffee in the morning and even Lee was unable to wake him like the smell of coffee wafting through the house.

After adding a few extra cups in case Gaara wanted some, Lee walked over to the man and gently shook his shoulder.

“Gaara,” Lee said quietly, getting a small murmur from the man. “You fell asleep at the table.” Gaara lifted his head, rubbing his eyes with a small yawn as he stretched. Lee bit his lip as he noted how cute the red head looked as he awoke. Gaara looked up at him and Lee realized his hand was still on Gaara’s shoulder. Lee quickly pulled it away, a small blush staining his cheeks.

“I am sorry for waking you but I was not sure how early you needed to be up for school.” Lee tried to defend as he hid his nervousness. Gaara blinked up at him and yawned again as he glanced at the clock on his laptop.

“It’s fine, I have my first class at eight anyway.” Gaara said as he pushed his seat back to stand up, stretching again and his shirt coming up as he did. Lee caught a glimpse of the man’s pale, flat stomach as well as the small trial of light red-blonde hair that ran down past the hem of his sweat pants.

Lee turned away, trying to control the even deeper flush of red as he went towards the fridge. Gaara walked towards the coffee pot, pouring himself a cup just as Naruto entered the room, yawning and blinking sleepily as he walked towards the coffee pot.

Gaara looked the man over as he walked up, raising a non-existent brow at him as Naruto grumbled incoherently until Gaara moved to leave for his room. Lee turned to Naruto the moment he heard Gaara’s door close.

“Naruto, look at the note Gaara left!” Lee said excitedly in a loud whisper. Naruto blinked up at him sleepily as he gazed down at the note in Lee’s hands. He slowly read the words, eyes widening as he laughed at what Gaara had written above his drawing.

“I think no-brows is starting to like me!” Naruto exclaimed as Lee busied himself with making something for breakfast. They had very little food in the house, Lee needed to do the shopping later. He should probably ask Gaara if he wanted anything.

Lee rolled his eyes at Naruto’s comment as he watched his friend pull down a cup of instant ramen for breakfast. Lee reached over to take the cup from him while Naruto was distracted with boiling the water in the teapot. Naruto made a small noise of protest as Lee raised a brow at him.

“You cannot have ramen every day for breakfast Naruto.” Lee scolded as the blond tried to reach for the cup with a scowl.

“Come on, bushy brows,” Naruto whined as he looked up at Lee with a small pout. “Don’t be such a jerk! Other college kids eat ramen all the time!” Lee shook his head as Naruto backed him against the counter, he was immune to Naruto’s puppy eyes by now.

“Eat some veggies Naruto, I promised Kakashi I would make sure you ate healthily,” Lee said as Naruto glared up at him. The blond then smirked, pushing his body closer to Lee and leaning up closer to his face. Lee blinked, blushing as Naruto pressed his lips to his own.

Lee’s eyes became half lidded as his body relaxed on its own as Naruto licked the seam of his lips and pawed at the hem of his shorts. Lee let his tongue tangle with Naruto’s as he lowered his arm to wrap it around the blond’s waist.

Suddenly, Naruto pulled away and held the cup of ramen in his hand. Lee blinked and flushed red as Naruto smirked at him with a shit eating grin.

“Ha, I win.” Naruto stated as he returned to pouring hot water on the ramen from the teapot on the stove. Lee opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it as he rolled his eyes again.

He would get Naruto back later.

                                                            ___________________

Naruto trudged into the house, his body tired after his long day at school. He had tons of homework to finish as well as a shift at the bar where he worked later. He rubbed his neck as he removed his shoes at the door and perked up when he heard the soft sound of music carrying through the house.

Naruto raised a brow as he tried to quietly follow the source of the sound. The melody was strange, somewhat sad and even angry. Naruto peered around the corner of the hall and spotted Gaara sitting on the couch.

The red head had his brown wooden guitar seated on his lap, legs crossed and eyes closed. Kurama rested on the couch next to him, Shukaku curled up next to him as Gaara played. The red head hummed softly as he stroked the cords, face relaxed and so distracted he didn’t notice as Naruto came around the corner and watched him.

Naruto felt his cheeks heat as he watched the beautiful man play, his handsome features looking calmer than he’d ever seen the red head look before as he strummed his guitar. It was an interesting change from the hardened and impassive look he had seen on the red head so far.

Suddenly, Gaara strummed a loud sour chord. Naruto jumped as Shukaku awoke with a hiss and Kurama growled as he jerked awake. Gaara let out a loud groan as he stared down angrily at his instrument.

“Why can’t I do this?” Gaara muttered to himself. “It can’t be that hard to do this.” Naruto put his hand over his heart to try and calm the hammering in his chest. Naruto took that moment to clear his throat and draw some attention to himself.

Gaara’s head jerked up, suddenly very aware of eyes on him. He turned slowly and stiffened as he met Naruto’s bright blue eyes. Naruto split into a huge grin as he walked towards the couch.

“That was really good!” Naruto commented as he took a seat next to Gaara, moving Kurama out of the way as he plopped down. “I can see why you’re so into music, you’re awesome at it.” Gaara blinked at Naruto, lowering his eyes back to his instrument.

“T-thank you,” Gaara said as he held his guitar awkwardly. He didn’t normally play like in front of other people, preferring to be alone with his thoughts. He found it difficult to play in front of other people and his music often suffered.

Despite no longer taking the class, what the professor had told him still nagged at his mind. He wanted his music to convey the emotion that it should when he played for other people but Gaara wasn’t sure how to manage that.

Gaara was used to only playing for himself, never caring what emotions his music conveyed when he played his piano or guitar alone in his room. He loved what he created alone in his room but playing in front of his teachers, he found it difficult to put his whole self into his music.

His music was a piece of himself, anything beyond the Mozart and Bach he played for his teachers would show them too much. There were parts he wished to remain hidden.

“Why did you stop?” Naruto asked, leaning back onto his couch and grinning brightly at Gaara. “You looked frustrated by something? What was wrong with what you were playing?” Gaara hesitated for a moment.

“I need to learn how to convey emotion and feeling with my music,” Gaara explained slowly, not really used to talking about these things with people. “My professor says that I’m too technical when I play, that I just go through the motions.” He wasn’t sure why he was talking to Naruto about this. Even his siblings usually left him alone while he played, knowing he preferred solitude. But Naruto’s presence was…oddly comforting and calming despite the usual high energy the blond possessed.

Naruto nodded, seeming to consider the problem Gaara was facing.

“Why can’t you?” Naruto asked, cocking his head at Gaara in question as Shukaku seated himself on Naruto’s lap. The cat curled up on the blond’s lap with a small purr and Gaara raised a brow at the cat. That was now two people the cat had decided he would be friendly with.

“I don’t like playing for people,” Gaara said simply as he ran a hand through his messy red hair. “Every time I go to play for other people, it’s like I can’t make myself feel the emotions I felt when I was first composing it.” Naruto fell silent for a moment, his face contorting in deep thought.

Gaara watched Naruto’s face as he fell into his own thoughts. Something about the tan skin and wrinkle of Naruto’s brow drew Gaara’s attention to him. Gaara was never really captivated by people but something about Naruto’s tan skin and a bright grin made him want to stare at him.

It was a strange predicament that Gaara wasn’t really sure what to do with.

Suddenly, Naruto turned to Gaara, eyes shining brightly with a fire that made Gaara’s mouth feel dry.

“Can I see your guitar?” Naruto asked as Gaara blinked, looking from the male to the guitar in his hands. Gaara normally didn’t let anyone touch his instruments but himself, they meant too much to him to risk others breaking them or mistreating them. Naruto caught the look of worry in Gaara’s eyes.

“I’ll be careful, I promise, ya know?” Naruto reassured as Gaara tentatively handed the blond his guitar, eyes never leaving the instrument as Naruto positioned it in his lap carefully and put his hands clumsily on the fret after placing his fingers in a basic A chord.

Naruto strummed the chord, laughing as he began to sing to an off-key version of “twinkle, twinkle little star” while strumming that one chord.

“'so you're feeling down and in a rut, don't worry about it could be worse, my brother pokes people in the butt... hole don't bend over if you come over to my houuuse!” Naruto sang and Gaara had to stop himself from laughing as Naruto stood up on the couch, holding up his arms.

“Thank you Konoha, I’ll be here all week!” Naruto shouted and Gaara found himself actually laughing as Naruto collapsed back onto the couch with a loud thump. Naruto turned to Gaara and watched him laughing as the usually stoic red head tried to gain some control back.

Gaara had a cute laugh, not too loud or forced, it rang with an honesty that suggested that the redhead didn’t laugh for just anyone. Naruto felt very special as he found himself staring at Gaara, a blush decorating his scarred cheeks.

“Thank you Naruto,” Gaara stated as he looked up, finally gaining some control back. Naruto felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at Gaara’s small smile and bright green eyes.

 _‘Damn, he’s cute.’_ Naruto thought as he turned red, rubbing the back of his head as he tried to calm his racing heartbeat and not noticing that Gaara was staring at him until their eyes met.

Gaara blinked at him, eyes locking onto Naruto’s and a pink blush decorating his cheeks. Naruto’s eyes looked so deep and Gaara wondered for a moment if he could get lost in them if he looked too long. He didn’t understand why he felt the need to look away but Gaara found himself staring at his lap again as the door opened.

“Naruto, Gaara!” Lee called out, walking into the living room with at least forty shopping bags on his arms. “I’m home, could you help me put the groceries away?” Gaara raised a brow as Naruto stood up and walked to the kitchen as Lee put all the groceries out onto the table.

The bag handles had left deep imprints on Lee’s arms and Gaara began to wonder why the man hadn’t asked for help up the three flights of stairs. Wouldn’t it had been easier to make more than one trip?

“Hey Bushy Brows,” Naruto said, his smile turning determined as he positioned himself in front of the bags on the table. “I bet I can unload my half of the bags faster than you.” Lee smiled, clenching his fist in front of him.

“A youthful challenge!” Lee exclaimed, his face becoming determined as his eyebrows crashed down. “If I cannot beat you than I’ll add another five miles to my evening run!” Gaara raised a non-existent brow as the men started to hurriedly unload the bags at top speed.

He watched them for a moment as the men raced, not daring to get in their way and help as they rushed about. Soon, only one item was left each. Lee lifted the milk carton as Naruto rushed to get the eggs into the fridge, cutting in front of Lee and managing to set the carton on the shelf mere seconds before Lee placed the milk into the door.

“I win!” Naruto exclaimed in excitement as Lee snorted in frustration with himself. The man shrugged and gave Naruto a thumbs up.

“Good job Naruto,” Lee said as he smiled widely. “I guess that’s another five miles for me. I will beat you next time or I will add ten miles!”  Gaara crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned against the wall. He caught the soft smile that Naruto gave Lee and suddenly felt like he was intruding.

He turned to leave when Lee turned to look at him.

“Want to help us make some curry for dinner, Gaara?” Lee offered as Naruto took down a cutting board and prepared a spot between him and Lee for Gaara.

“You can slice the veggies while Naruto prepares the meat?” Lee asked as he held out a nice to Gaara blinked for a moment before nodding as Lee split into another huge grin. Gaara took the knife and busied himself cutting the carrots.

Naruto smiled as Gaara moved beside him.

“Do not touch Lee’s pan, he likes his curry hotter than Satan’s balls in the middle of summer.” Naruto commented as Lee glared at him, the glare not reaching his eyes as he raised his brow.

“It is the recipe Gai-sensei gave me, it increases your youth and vitality!” Lee defended as Naruto rolled his eyes as he started slicing up the beef to put in the pot to cook, grinning at Lee with a playful look in his eyes.

“Is that before or after it melts your insides?” Naruto teased as Lee moved to mockingly swipe at Naruto’s head. Gaara ducked slightly as Naruto dodged Lee’s spoon. Gaara felt a small smile tug at his lips as he raised a brow at the men.

“I think we should focus on the task at hand before you two break something?” Gaara stated as Lee went back to browning the meat as Naruto moved to help Gaara slice up the peppers and onions. As they settled into a soft silence, Gaara found himself truly enjoying the company of his roommates.

                                                            _________________________

Lee walked into the house, taking his headphones from his ears as he tried to quietly shut the door and toe off his shoes. He was covered in sweat after his run and his breathing was heavy after sprinting up the steps to get to the apartment.

It was well past midnight as he walked into the living room, trying to move quietly as he walked into the house and towards the shower. His muscles ached from the extra miles he had just run but Lee felt stronger as he walked towards his room, stopping to pet Kurama in the living room.

The dog huffed at Lee but let him pet him but didn’t move as Lee walked past him and to the safety of his room.

Lee passed Gaara’s door, pausing as he heard a soft sound of a piano playing. Lee stopped his movements as he listened, the music filling his ears and making his eyes close. The piano was soft and light, the touch behind them ghosting over the keys with the finesse of practiced skill.

Lee continued his trek to the shower. He stripped off his shirt and socks, his pants were the last to be stripped off, along with his boxers as Lee stepped into the shower.

He turned on the hot water, shivering as the cold water hit his back before warming up and easing the ache in his muscles. He could still hear Gaara playing from the shower as the water poured over his head.

Lee hummed the music to himself as he lathered himself in body wash and closed his eyes as he stood under the water to rinse. Lee tried to focus on the sound as he washed his hair. It made his heart flutter to think of the stoic redhead in deep thought, thinking about the song.

Would he be smiling that little smile Lee had seen earlier? Gaara’s small grin was so different from Naruto’s large one but watching the two of them together and smiling was such a contrast. Lee found he liked watching both Naruto and Gaara smile.

With a sigh, Lee walked out of his shower, shaking the water from his hair as he reached for his green towel hanging on the rack. Lee dried his hair, wiping down his body and wrapping the towel around himself as he walked out into the cool air of his room.

Naruto was at work so Gaara could play as freely as he wanted. Lee didn’t mind the soft tune. He vaguely wondered if Gaara had eaten since they had made lunch. Lee himself was starving and played with the idea of asking Gaara to eat with him, maybe they could strike up a conversation.

Suddenly, a loud crash got Lee’s attention as he sped to the door. The noise had been coming from the kitchen. He jogged into the room, trying to keep a hold on the towel around his waist. He slid into the kitchen and stopped dead as he met bright green eyes with his own.

Gaara stood in the middle of the kitchen, Shukaku held out in front of him as if he had been scolding the large sandy Maine Coon, one of Naruto’s house plants on the ground. The pot was broken and dirt lay scattered everywhere with paw prints imprinted amongst the dirt. Shukaku must have knocked the pot over.

Gaara froze where he stood, blinking at Lee’s lean half naked form. Lee held his green towel at his waist, hair wet and still somewhat dripping onto his wide, muscular shoulders. Even in the dim light of the kitchen, Gaara couldn’t help but stare as his eyes scanned down the strong chest, slender torso and defined abs.

Gaara felt his cheeks heat as he laid Shukaku at his feet, lowering his eyes as Lee seemed to realize the state he was in. Lee paled as he started to back up.

“I am so sorry Gaara!” Lee exclaimed, face turning bright red. “I-I was not thinking! When it was just Naruto and I it didn’t matter and when I heard the noise I was concerned and…” Gaara tried to hide his own blush as he tried to look up.

“It’s…okay.” Gaara tried to reassure just as Shukaku, who up until this point had been sitting behind Lee and staring at the pair, leapt up and took Lee’s towel between his teeth. The world seemed to slow as the towel was yanked from Lee’s grip and fell to the floor in a heap before being dragged off by the large cat.

Gaara blinked, whatever he had been about to say to Lee leaving his mind as both men froze in their places. Gaara tried to keep his face impassive as he lifted his eyes just in time to see what Lee had been hiding under his towel.

Lee was large. Even in its flaccid state, Lee was at least five or six inches long. Gaara found his mind vaguely wondering how it would look fully erect. Lee moved to cover himself with hand and Gaara blinked, his heart hammering in his chest as his brain struggled to think. He shouldn’t be thinking about what Lee would look like hard.

He shouldn’t be staring at Lee at all but Gaara found he couldn’t look away as Gaara felt heat pool in his lower abdomen and as his own area started to tingle, his whole body feeling warm as his eyes looked Lee’s muscular body over, eyes traveling up and then down again to that area between Lee’s legs.

Lee was half hard now, the friction of covering himself causing him to react. Lee didn’t even seem to notice as he took a step forward and he raised his hand towards Gaara, as if moving to touch him, his face turning to one of concern as he forgot about his nakedness.

“Gaara, your face is red.” Lee said, his hand uncovering himself as Gaara felt his face heat further. “Do you have a fever?” Gaara felt his breathing change as Lee took another step forward as he tried to understand why his body was acting this way. He was never comfortable in his body but this feeling was truly unsettling. Gaara’s brain whirred and tried to choose between his flight or fight response in his panic.

And Gaara’s brain chose flight.

His body moved before he could stop himself, running past Lee and slamming the door to his room. Gaara held his back against the door as he tried to calm himself. He felt warm. Too warm as his cheeks burned. Gaara tried to think about anything other than Lee and his…

Gaara tore off his shirt with a heavy sigh, his binder was beginning to dig into his sides, indicating he should remove it. Gaara walked forward, pulling off his binder and walking towards his dresser to grab a sweater to cover himself so he could lay down in his bed.

Despite that his breath was calmer, Gaara’s body was still too warm and the once warm wetness in his pants was turning colder. Gaara let out a sigh, trying to wrap his mind around why he had reacted that way. He had never been this way around anyone.

Gaara scrunched his brow as he tried to think of why Lee had caused this reaction. He hadn’t exactly seen a lot of real penises but he had read books on both. The books he read portrayed a man and a woman and of course sex, something Gaara never understood.

What was this feeling and why had seeing Lee caused it?

He laid down on his bed, looking towards his piano for a moment. He should try and finish the composition he had started but his mind was too full of questions to focus. Gaara shivered as he laid down on his blankets, trying to get warm underneath the covers. He was always cold alone in his bed at night. He just hoped he would be able to apologize to Lee in the morning.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

                                                __________________________

Lee stood in front of Gaara’s door, his heart hammering in his chest as he tried to consider what to say to Gaara. After cleaning up the mess, Lee had gone to put on some clothes and decided it would be better to apologize now.

Letting this stew would only make Lee more nervous and in the end make the whole conversation harder. Lee silently chastised himself for not taking the extra time to put on his clothes and averting this whole situation all together.

Although, Lee was reluctant to admit it, but his heart had swelled with the smallest hints of pride when Gaara’s eyes had wandered between legs and widened the way they had. Lee knew from being with Naruto that he wasn’t exactly small but he often forgot when he was with the blond for extended periods. Naruto was bigger than him by an inch or two when fully erect.

Lee shook his head as the door opened and Gaara looked out warily. Lee took a deep breath and looked up into the pale green eyes.

“Gaara…I just wanted to apologize if I made you uncomfortable!” Lee said hurriedly, raising his hands in front of his chest. “I do not want there to be any awkwardness between us and…” Gaara blinked at him as Lee trailed off.

“It’s fine, Lee…I just wasn’t sure how to…I shouldn’t have reacted like that, I suppose.” Gaara stated, averting his eyes from Lee’s. “I don’t always know how to react in situations like…I’m not really sure how to…” Lee looked down at the shorter man and the thought came to his mind.

Gaara must be a virgin.

“I really want us to be friends and I do not wish for you to be uncomfortable around me.” Lee said and Gaara’s head jerked up. Lee wanted to be friends, just like Naruto had insisted they already were.

“I-I would like that…I think.” Gaara said, his mouth feeling dry as Lee’s eyes softened. Gaara looked up at him, eyes swimming with insecurity. Gaara was gorgeous and Lee felt his heart hammering in his chest again as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“I liked what you were playing earlier.” Lee offered, trying to change the subject. Gaara shrugged a little, taking the moment to stop talking about the moment earlier and turning his thoughts to something he understood.

Music.

“T-thank you, it’s just something I’ve been toying with…” Gaara said, looking up at Lee’s face, his hands still on the door in a death grip. The feeling in his heart wasn’t as strong as before as his grip on the door loosened. The air was quiet for a moment, the silence not feeling awkward just long.

“Would you like to eat some dinner with me?” Lee asked slowly, testing the water to see if Gaara could still handle talking to him. Gaara opened his mouth to refuse when his stomach gave a loud growl and Lee’s eyes widened.

“Please, let me make you something to eat Gaara!” Lee asked, taking Gaara’s hand without thinking and leading him into the kitchen. Gaara felt his cheeks heat at the sudden contact with Lee’s skin. Gaara fought off another intrusive thought as Lee took him into the kitchen.

The taller man hurried around the kitchen, making Gaara sit at the kitchen table as the browed man rushed about and prepared some food for him. Lee was surprisingly graceful as Gaara scanned Lee’s back again. Even under the thin green t-shirt Lee wore, Gaara could still see the hard muscle underneath and Gaara felt his cheeks heat again.

It was probably best not to think about Lee and his long, lean body as Lee quickly prepared some food. Lee turned to Gaara with two bowls of cereal. Gaara’s stomach gave another growl as Lee took the seat next to him, laying the bowl in front of him with a smile.

Gaara lowered his eyes to his food, sticking in the spoon as Lee ate his own. Lee normally didn’t eat cereal this late but after going an extra five miles on his run, he was so hungry he could have eaten anything.

“I am so hungry, those extra five miles were really difficult.” Lee commented as he shoveled his food in. Gaara looked up, cocking his head slightly at Lee with a confused expression.

“You actually did that?” Gaara asked, curiosity overriding his awkwardness. “I thought that was just some kind of saying or something.” Lee shook his head, chewing his food before swallowing to answer Gaara.

“No, whenever I am doing something that I need to complete, I give myself a challenge. This time it was five extra miles on my run, last week I did suicide runs because I did not finish dinner before Naruto arrived home.” Lee explained, his smile wide and excited. Gaara nodded slowly as Lee rose to grab himself another bowl of food.

“But why do it at all?” Gaara asked, bringing his own spoon to his mouth. “Isn’t that just causing yourself more work?” Lee nodded, his eyes sparkling as he clenched his fists in front of him.

“That is the point. This self-rule motivates you to do well at something you need to do and if you fail, you still got stronger by doing something else. It helps you improve no matter what.” Lee said, turning to Gaara and taking his seat again, this time carrying two bowls of cereal. Gaara silently wondered how much food the man could eat. “My father taught me about it and it has helped me improve in every aspect of my life.”

Gaara watched Lee’s expressions as he talked about his father, captivated by the passion in his voice and the sincerity of his words. Lee was…interesting to say the least.

Lee finished his third bowl, hunger finally sated when he rose to grab Gaara’s empty one. Gaara watched quietly as Lee did the dishes, the older man humming a little tune. Gaara was quick to recognize it as the one he had been playing earlier and his heart filled with a hint of pride.

Lee turned to Gaara, smiling brightly as he walked back towards the table, drying his hands on his shirt. Gaara leaned on his hand looking up at the man and deciding against pointing out Lee’s choice of tune. It was probably an unconscious thing that Lee had done anyway.

“I am not tired at the moment and I do not have class until later,” Lee said, running a hand through his shiny black hair. “Would you like to watch a movie with me or were you going to bed?” The redhead nibbled on his lower lip, looking towards the table and not seeing the faint blush on Lee’s cheeks.

He had been considering going to bed but after eating, Gaara felt wide awake again. He could still go into his room and work on his composition but as he looked up at Lee, pale green eyes meeting wide, round brown ones he found he didn’t really want to sit quietly in his room.

“Sure.” Gaara said simply as Lee’s face split into a huge grin. The energetic young man bounced on his feet as he walked towards the living room, taking a seat on the couch and grabbing the remote. Gaara walked slowly behind him and settled next to him.

Gaara shivered slightly as he sat onto the couch, pulling up his legs and bringing them to his chest. Lee turned on the T.V. and messed with the game station in front of them. Clicking buttons on the controller as he put the movie into the station.

Lee hummed to himself, pressing play and turning to Gaara. Gaara looked up at him as Lee settled onto the couch. The movie began and Gaara found himself staring at the screen. It was a newer kung fu movie, a genre that Gaara didn’t really understand so his mind kept wandering. Gaara tried to focus on the movie but his eyes kept wandering to Lee.

They were fifteen minutes in when the front door opened as Naruto entered the apartment. The blond set his keys in the dish by the door, dragging his feet as he walked into the living room. Lee smiled, waving as Naruto pulled off his jacket and unbuttoned his jeans.

Gaara felt his face flush as Naruto approached the couch in his orange boxers, tossing his jeans off and leaving them on the floor as he let himself fall into Lee’s lap. Lee fingers were quick to run themselves through the blond locks in comfort.

“Rough night?” Lee questioned as he paused the movie, looking down at Naruto with kind eyes. The blond nodded as he lifted his head and crawled off of Lee.

“Yeah, tips were crap and customers were rude.” Naruto said as he looked towards the screen. Naruto’s face fell as he spotted the movie his best friend and roommate were watching. It was the kung fu movie Lee was going to watch with him on Saturday.

Jealousy curled in his heart as he looked up at Gaara and Lee. Lee was supposed to watch this with him, not Gaara. When had these two gotten so cozy? Just yesterday Lee had been worried that Gaara didn’t like him and now here they were watching a movie without him.

Lee raised a brow at the look on Naruto’s face.

“Well, since you are here, we can restart the movie and you can watch with us.” Lee said, sensing that Naruto was stressed and irritable. Naruto nodded, watching Lee rise from the couch. “I’ll get some popcorn and we’ll make a night of it.” Lee rose as Naruto took a spot next to Gaara.

The red head looked up at Naruto, giving him a small nod as jealousy pulled at Naruto again, this time not for Lee but because Lee had spent this time with Gaara. Naruto wasn’t going to tell his best friend not to be friends with their cute roommate just because he had a small attraction to him. It wouldn’t be fair.

Gaara turned to Naruto and Naruto grinned widely at him.

“Did you have fun with Lee?” Naruto asked as he stretched his arms upward. Gaara nodded, his eyes going back to the screen.

“Although I don’t understand the appeal of these films at all.” Gaara stated, rubbed his arms with his hands in an attempt to warm himself. Naruto laughed, rewinding the movie as Lee came back in with popcorn.

“You’ll learn once you hang out with us enough.” Naruto commented and Gaara gave a nod in response as Lee reentered the room. Gaara shivered, pulling his legs closer to his chest. Naruto caught this and wrinkled his brow.

Naruto turned towards Lee, giving him a look. The man nodded, instantly knowing what Naruto wanted to do, having noticed how cold Gaara looked as well. Lee took the other side of the couch, opposite of Gaara as he placed the popcorn bowl into Gaara’s lap.

“Let’s get a blanket.” Lee said and the throw blanket off the back of the couch, laying it over their laps, pushing Gaara between them. The red head’s eyes widened when Lee’s arm went around the back of the couch and Naruto’s arm brushed his as they came closer.

Their bodies were warm, a comforting warmth that brushed away the cold from his body as they settled in to watch the movie. The movie was interesting. Gaara found himself watching for several moments, concentrating heavily as the hero of the story confessed his love to the female lead. He didn’t understand why she was falling for a man she had just met.

He felt Naruto lay his head onto his shoulder but he didn’t even look up, he’d grown used to Naruto’s constant touching. Naruto sighed as Lee’s arm traveled down from the couch and laid over Gaara’s shoulder to rest his hand on Naruto’s. At some point, his own hand rested on Lee’s thigh and he had laid his head against Naruto’s.

It was oddly comforting, having his roommates so close. He could smell Lee’s musky aftershave and the faint smell of alcohol and food on Naruto from the bar where he worked. He felt his eyes getting heavy and tiredness finally started to take hold, spurred on by the warmth that surrounded him.

Then Gaara heard the soft sound of snores and looked up.

Naruto was asleep on his shoulder, snoring lightly in his ear. Gaara turned his head to Lee. The taller man had laid his head against the back of the couch, mouth open and his snores loud. It was almost as if the men were in perfect sync even down to their sleeping habits.

Gaara felt the smallest of smiles pull at his mouth, moving to lay against Lee’s long body. Naruto moved in his sleep, settling against Gaara’s chest as the red head finally let his eyes close, the soft lullaby of snores carrying him into sleep.  


End file.
